


It's a date then

by Moonyro



Series: Dates, kind of [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Friendship, Kasumi is precious, PROTECT THEM, Shioriko too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: Shioriko's new life is full of surprises, not that she minds.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Nakasu Kasumi
Series: Dates, kind of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It's a date then

Birthday. 

A word she knew. Not a foreign concept nor something she couldn’t explain. Explain as in what the dictionary and many other sources said of it. An anniversary, a tradition held by people over a thousand of years. Yet, she didn’t understand it very well. Or at least, she didn’t understand what her classmates implicated. A celebration held by loved ones, her parents. 

But then what is it they meant by also spending it with friends. 

Friends.

A word she knew, but wasn’t familiar with. 

She exhaled, closing the file she had just finished reading, setting it aside on a pile of others. It’s not like she had never had friends. Lanshu was with her when they were kids, and she supported her until the day they parted ways. But then again, maybe she was a bad influence. Shioriko never approached other kids on her own, it was Lanshu who, forcefully, dragged her around and talked.

She, perhaps, hoped that High School would change her luck with people. She was smart and could be helpful to others. She hoped people would rely on her. And they did. But, it never felt like friendship, no one dared to get past the boundaries she herself had set up. 

Well, at least until now. After joining the School Idol Club, its members had made sure she didn’t feel any animosity for what she had tried to do. They had forgiven her and had showed all the support a group could give. They weren’t afraid of getting close to her or step beyond her walls. 

Somehow, it felt undeserving. But she wasn’t going to complain. 

The club had given her the opportunity to change things, and to change herself. She wasn’t going to waste it.

A knock came from the door, “Come in” she called.

The door opened and Kasumi walked in, her hands behind her back and looking curiously around. 

“Kasumi-san?”

Kasumi yelped, stopping on her tracks before regaining her composure and putting on her best smile, “Yup, that’s me! Cutest idol Kasumin reporting in!” 

“I don’t remember calling you... “

“What!? How could Shioko forget she asked Kasumin to come and see her!”

“I-”

Kasumi giggled, sticking out her tongue, “Just kidding, Shioko is way too diligent, and Kasumin way too cute, to even forget she ever called the best idol in the building.”

Shioriko pressed her fingers against her temple, “May I know the motive of this visit?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. Kasumin just wanted to spend time with a fellow first year and club member,” Kasumi pouted.

Suspicious, Shioriko thought. The club room and the student council room weren’t exactly close by. Practice would start soon, Rina and Shizuku must be there, and Kasumi chose deliberately to go out of her way to meet her. 

Kasumi wanted something from her. That much she could deduct. 

“Well then, what is it?”

Kasumi stepped back and glanced sideways, “W-well… Kasumin didn’t mean to but…”

“Yes?”

Kasumi played with her fingers, “Kasumin juuuust happened to overhear a conversation Senpai was having and she got curious.” 

“Huh… and what does that have to do with me?” Shioriko said, but her anxiety was already starting to kick in. She knew her skills as a School Idol weren’t at pair with her clubmates, and that she wasn’t made to be one. She has yet to discover what it is that she wants out of the club. But the fact that Kasumi had come to her right after hearing something she shouldn’t have meant she was worried. 

“It’s nothing bad, really!” Kasumi waved her hands in front of her, “Kasumin just thinks it's… a bit weird.”

Shioriko glanced at Kasumi, usually boosting with confidence, fiddling in place. 

Kasumi sighed and looked straight up, “Shioko’s birthday is soon, right?”

Shioriko’s eyebrows went up, “What about it?”

“You never told us.”

“I didn’t deem it important, there’s nothing special about it.”

Kasumi jumped and strode forward, slamming her hand on the Student’s Council’s desk, the pile of reports waved, “What do you mean there’s nothing special about it?! It’s an important date and Kasumin must have been informed about it! How am I supposed to prepare if there’s no time to prepare!”

“They were talking about it, right? I’m sure they were planning to tell everyone, I don’t see the problem with it.”

Kasumi sighed and sat on top of the desk, ignoring Shioriko’s protests, “The thing is, it seemed like they were doubting if they should tell the girls. They didn’t want you to feel awkward about something you didn’t ask for.”

It was understandable, but still something didn’t fit with Shioriko, “So is that what you wanted to tell me about? I see no need to. I appreciate that you were worried about me, Kasumi-san but it’s not something to beat yourself over it.”

“Eh?? Kasumin didn’t just come to let you know... fufufu, Kasumin is the one who will make sure you enjoy your birthday!”

“Excuse me?” 

“I know it’s hard to process that you will be with such a cutie during your birthday, but Kasumin doesn’t mind at all.”

Shioriko stood up, frowning, “Weren’t you just saying that our seniors were doubting of making a birthday party? Why would you organize one-”

“Shhh! Kasumin will not organize one, she doesn’t need to.” Kasumi hopped off the desk, hands on her back, her steps regaining that confident rhythm she always has. “Kasumin is only going to make sure you don’t spend your birthday alone. It would be a shame to let that happen.”

Something burned inside Shioriko, a little light of something she didn’t know what it was. Her jaw tightened, she didn’t have anything to counter that. She could easily refuse her, and ask her to stop, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. All she could do was stand there, with hope melting her insides. “I-I hope you hold your word onto it.”

Kasumi smiled, not the usual arrogant smile she usually had, “It’s a date then,” Kasumi winked. “I hope you’re prepared because Kasumin will make sure you never forget it.”

Kasumi walked out, closing the door behind her. Shioriko sighed, sitting back on her chair and looking up to the ceiling. She didn’t know what she was expecting after joining the club, it was full of eccentricities and it was hard to predict. She smiled, closing her eyes and whispering, “Maybe it’s not so bad. Thank you, Kasumi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just wrote this in a whim. I didn't really have anything planned and just wanted to make something quick for Shioriko's birthday. And well it just happens that I love this pairing a love for no reason at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (btw shamelessly plugging some discord server https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X)


End file.
